ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
107 Facts You Should Know About Eric and Claire
is a YouTube video published by ChannelFrederator. Transcript (Tooned Up Intro) (Shows the title, "107 Facts You Should Know About Eric and Claire") (Shows a picture of Claire hugging Eric) *'Emily:' Ah, Eric and Claire... A buddy cartoon about a teenage boy and a ghost girl being buddies. Of course, you know who I'm talking about. I'm Emily and I am about to tell you 107 facts about Eric and Claire! (1) *'Emily:' Fact Number 1. Eric and Claire is created by Craig McCracken, the same guy that brought to us The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends on Cartoon Network and Wander Over Wonder on Disney Channel. (2) *'Emily:' Fact Number 2. According to fans, because of all of its dark humor, it was considered one of the darkest shows on Cartoon Network. In fact, they call it a modern Courage the Cowardly Dog. (3) *'Emily:' Fact Number 3. The cast is composed by well-known voice actors. One notable example is Grey Griffin, who voiced other Cartoon Network characters like Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. She's also known for other roles such as Daphne Blake in the Scooby-Doo franchise since 2000, her double role as Vicky and Tootie in Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents, and many more. (4) *'Emily:' Fact Number 4. Speaking of Grey Griffin, she actually voices two major characters. Claire the Ghost herself and Eric's little sister, Emily. (5) *'Emily:' Fact Number 5. As for Eric, he's voiced by actor Seth Green, known for his live-action roles as Oz in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Scott Evil in the Austin Powers series, besides being the co-creator of Adult Swim's Robot Chicken. As for voice acting, he's known as Chris Griffin from Fox's Family Guy, Leonardo in Nickelodeon's 2012 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles after Season 3, Bigfoot in The Cryptids, and many more. (6) *'Emily:' Fact Number 6. According to Craig McCracken, the inspiration for the series came from a dream he had one time. (7) *'Emily:' Fact Number 7. Its pilot was first shown on Cartoon Network in February 2013. (8) *'Emily:' Fact Number 8. The shoe is set in a fictional city called Strangon. (9) *'Emily:' Fact Number 9. The reason behind Claire not being able to speak property is because of a fictional disorder that affects her voice box. (10) *'Emily:' Fact Number 10. Claire's cause of death was a tornado that happened back in 1969. (11) *'Emily:' Fact Number 11. Since Claire is 6 years old and she died back in 1969, this means she was born in 1963. (12) *'Emily:' Fact Number 12. Even though Claire a ghost, she is able to eat and drink without any food and fluids going through her ghostly body, not fade when exposed to sunlight, and... Even use the bathroom. Because of that, fans believed she is a special type of ghost, rather than a normal one. (13) *'Emily:' Fact Number 13. Eric McEdderson was originally going to be named Edward McEdderson. If that was kept, then this show would've been called Edward and Claire. (14) *'Emily:' Fact Number 14. Eric has a little secret that he hides from everyone, even Claire, and that secret is that he enjoys watching Pony Tailz, a girly anime about a group of heroes defeating crime and saving Tokyo. (15) *'Emily:' Fact Number 15. Back when Eric and Claire was still in production, Eric was originally going to have three best friends (excluding Claire), not two like he has right now. (16) *'Emily:' Fact Number 16. Even before they decided to scrap the third best friend, he was originally going to be an anthropomorphic bulldog, and before that, he was going to be a shark. (17) *'Emily:' Fact Number 17. In their final decision about the third best friend, it was decided that he would be the main antagonist of one of the episodes, Chick for Christopher, giving him the name, Christopher Tally, but even after his defeat around the end of the episode, he still made appearances through various episodes. (18) *'Emily:' Fact Number 18. The show Emily usually watches on TV, Polly and Horsey, is actually a dark parody of Dora the Explorer. (19) *'Emily:' Fact Number 19. Just like Eric, who had a group of bullies to deal with, she also had to deal with a bully as well named Joshua. In addition, he is a sister of Melissa, who, unlike Joshua with Emily, is in a relationship with Eric. (20) *'Emily:' Fact Number 20. The thing is, is that Melissa was originally going to be a vampire woman that wanted to lure Eric into her castle and drink his blood. However, for unknown reasons, it was scrapped and Melissa was changed into who she is right now (21) *'Emily:' Fact Number 21. We know what Eric and Melissa have in common: One sibling that is his/her opposite gender, but do you know who else has one? You guessed it! Brandon Hemperger. Though unlike Emily and Joshua, his sister, Brittney, is slightly older than him. (22) *'Emily:' Fact Number 22. The reason why Craig decided to have Brandon's name "Hemperger" is because of Brandon's love of junk food and the fact that "Hemperger" is similar to the word, "Hamburger". (23) *'Emily:' Fact Number 23. Brandon is voiced by Mark Hamill, who is famous for playing Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise, voicing Joker starting from Batman: The Animated Series, and voicing Skips from Regular Show. (24) *'Emily:' Fact Number 24. In the episode, Rekah, it is revealed that his address is 1969 Badking Street, Strangon, Ohio. Since the McEddersons are the Hempergers' neighbors, this means they live there as well. (25) *'Emily:' Fact Number 25. Brandon's address also has the number "1969" on it. What's so special about it? Well, 1969 was the same year Claire died. Coincidence? (26) *'Emily:' Fact Number 26. In various episodes, it is hinted that despite Brittney's attitude towards the main characters, she may have a secret crush on one of them. Who is it you may ask? Eric McEdderson. (27) *'Emily:' Fact Number 27. About this Eric and Brittney relationship, they do have one thing in common: They hide something they don't want someone to find out about. (28) *'Emily:' Fact Number 28. Coco, the Hempergers' pet pug, was originally intended to be a boy. However, Craig thought it wouldn't make sense to give a male dog a feminine name, so it was decided that Coco should either have a more masculine name or have Coco's gender be changed into a female. The second option was chosen, meaning Coco is now a girl like she is today. (29) *'Emily:' Fact Number 29. Michael, who is Eric's other best friend, was originally going to be in a relationship with Brittney. However, during all of the episodes, it never happened, meaning the idea of that was probably scrapped. (30) *'Emily:' Fact Number 30. Michael was also originally going to have a horsefly as a pet and have a running gag where it continuously bites Eric. However, Craig didn't really like the idea of that, and replaced the horsefly with a husky, which was later revealed to be named Tyson. (31) *'Emily:' Fact Number 31. Melissa was originally going to have an older sister named Becky, but was scrapped for once again, unknown reasons. (32) *'Emily:' Fact Number 32. We know Madame Freakshow, along with her 3 henchmen, as Eric and Claire's arch-nemesis, but did you know that before they were introduced as the main antagonists, Brody and his gang were the original main antagonists from the first episode until the episode before Carnival Paranormal? (33) *'Emily:' Fact Number 33. In Ghost-Napped, it is revealed that the reason why she despises humans was because of her death. Back when she lived in Europe during the Middle Ages, she was falsely accused of a crime and was eventually executed. (34) *'Emily:' Fact Number 34. In the same episode, the reason she managed to get to USA from Europe after she died was because she stole a boat and sailed all the way to there. (35) *'Emily:' Fact Number 35. Again, in the same episode, the carnival was abandoned around 1904, but wasn't discovered by any supernatural beings until 1913. This was revealed in the episode when Madame Freakshow was explaining her backstory. (36) *'Emily:' Fact Number 36. (W.I.P) Category:107 Facts You Should Know About Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:YouTube